Thank You, Bloom
by Refreshingly Original
Summary: Not bothering to knock, the ex-fairy godmother entered silently and looked at the red head sadly. She had never seen her look so down before. She was usually the one to smile and laugh when things got hard. Moving further into the room, Faragonda sat down next to the girl and took one of her hands in her own. "How are you Bloom?"


**Thank You, Bloom**

* * *

At the beginning of the last week of school, young Bloom, the unofficial leader of the Winx, found herself sitting at the end of her bed t Alfea while her friend were in Magix meeting up with the boys. Sighing, she dropped her hands to her lap and looked at them, hoping that someone; anyone would come and save her from her crushing thoughts.

Unknown to her, Headmistress Faragonda stood outside the girls' dorm room, trying to come up with some encouraging words for her student. She had noticed since their return from the under realm, Bloom had slowly but surely distanced herself from everyone and each morning she looked as if she had hardly slept. It caused the older fairy to worry. She knew firsthand what it was to be controlled like her student had been, so she felt it was only right to try and help her.

Taking a deep breath, the Headmistress entered the main room and headed straight for the room she knew belonged to Bloom, her low heels clicking softly with each step. Not bothering to knock, the ex-fairy godmother entered silently and looked at the red head sadly. She had never seen her look so down before. She was usually the one to smile and laugh when things got hard. Moving further into the room, Faragonda sat down next to the girl and took one of her hands in her own. "How are you Bloom?" She asked quietly, not wanting to startle her from her thoughts.

Bloom sighed almost inaudibly, "I don't know."

"Bloom?" Faragonda questioned, a frown marring her soft features.

The second year student didn't know how to explain everything she was feeling to her Headmistress, so she shook her head and looked away, hoping she would, on some level, understand.

"I see."

Shifting back on the bed, Faragonda allowed her shoes to slip off, revealing her stocking covered feet. When she noticed the questioning look she was getting, she smiled and tugged on the girls hand. As Bloom adjusted herself to face the white haired fairy, Faragonda turned as well, tucking one leg under the other. Retaking Blooms hand, she unconsciously started rubbing her thumb across her knuckles. "Tell me dear, how have you been sleeping?"

"Not well." She whispered, looking down at her lap once more.

"Nightmares?"

Bloomed nodded slowly.

Tightening her hold on the small hand, she tried to covey how sorry she was. "About Darkar?"

Again Bloom nodded.

Sighing, Faragonda looked down at the hand in her own and made a decision. "When Darkar tried to gain power the first time, I was one of the few selected to fight him." She started, still staring at their clasped hands, "A lot happened when we did and I was the only one to walk away. I suffered from nightmares each night after that."

Bloom looked at her curiously, noting the haunted look in the deep blue eyes, "What'd you do to stop them?" She asked, a hint of desperation lacing her voice.

Faragonda shook her head, "Nothing."

"Why?"

Glancing at the girl, she gave her a small, sad smile, "What can you do to fight against nightmares?"

"Not much." The red head sighed.

Smiling wider, yet still sadly, she reached out and wound her arm around the girls shoulder, "No, you can't," She sighed, "But you can let them run their course."

At the thought of having to see her worst nightmare every night, she tensed, shaking her head quickly. "I-I can't. I can't." She cried, squeezing her eyes shut to stop the tears from spilling over.

"I know," The older fairy whispered as she hugged her student tighter, "I know, but if you don't, you'll make yourself sick."

Sighing, Bloom relaxed into the comforting embrace, turning her head to hide in the crook of her mentors neck, "I hear her," She whispered, her warm breath tickling the exposed skin, "Dark Bloom, I hear her in my head."

Feeling the girl begin to tremble, the fairy hybrid rested her head against the soft hair, listening carefully as she continued to speak in a soft tone.

"It's like she has me trapped in a cage. She taunts me. Tortures me, everyone I care about." She sobbed, the first of many tears running down her cheeks.

Petting her long hair, the headmistress shushed her gently, "It's alright dear. You're safe, I have you."

Instinctively Bloom wrapped her arms around the thin waist of the older woman tightly, "I'm so scared to go to sleep." She whispered, "What if she takes over again? I couldn't fight her last time." She hiccupped.

As the red head spoke, Faragonda ran her hand through the long strands in hopes of calming her. When the girl finally started breathing easier, she moved her hand to her neck and traced her finger tips up and down her shoulder and neck, sending tingles down the girls' spine. Sniffling, Bloom tightened her hold on the older fairy.

"She won't come back dear, I promise." She said seriously, looking down at the girl in her arms, "I promise," She repeated, kissing her lightly on the forehead. Pulling back, she smiled at her as she pushed back some the flame red hair. Leaning forward again, she kissed her on the cheek. Feeling the girl lean into the touch, she smiled and moved to the left slightly, covering the soft lips carefully with her own.

Feeling the familiar comforting touch of her Headmistress' lips on her own, Bloom fully relaxed for the first time in weeks. Just as before, neither of them rushed the kiss, taking the comfort and pleasure as it was given. After a few moments Faragonda slowly tangled her hand in the luscious locks, gently tugging the girl closer to her as she tentatively ran her tongue over her bottom lip. Access was granted with a soft sigh, but not for long. The need to breath made itself known and the two broke apart, smiling as they rested their foreheads together.

"Feeling better now dear?" The elder fairy asked, wiping away the few remaining tears from her cheek.

Bloom nodded. She did feel better, even after only admitting to a small amount of what was bothering her. "Yes, thank you."

Faragonda smiled, "No, thank you Bloom." She leant forward again, kissing her on the cheek for a moment, "Thank you, Bloom." She whispered, pulling back.

Turning away, she slipped her shoes back on and left, giving the red head a quick wink over her shoulder before leaving.

* * *

_For LeaMicheleLove._


End file.
